Zondvloed
thumb|Bijbelse versie van de zondvloed, illustratie van [[Gustave Doré]] thumb|De wereld na de zondvloed, [[Jheronimus Bosch]] Zondvloedverhalen komen in meerdere culturen voor. Het woord 'zondvloed', afkomstig van het Middelnederlandse sintvloed, betekent oorspronkelijk aanhoudende vloed, maar doordat het volksetymologisch in verband werd gebracht met het begrip zonde, is het eerste lid vervormd geraakt. Zondvloed in verschillende culturen en religies Zondvloed in de Bijbel en de Koran In het eerste boek van de Bijbel, Genesis Genesis 6:5 tot 9:25 NBV, staat het verhaal van de zondvloed. Er wordt verteld hoe God aan Noach de opdracht geeft een ark te bouwen. Er zal een grote vloed komen die alle leven, mens en dier zal vernietigen omdat er groot onrecht en ongeloof onder de mensen is ontstaan. Van alle dieren neemt Noach een paar aan boord. Nadat Noach met zijn vrouw en kinderen aan boord gegaan is, komt er inderdaad een grote vloed die alles vernietigt. Na honderdvijftig dagen ronddobberen zendt Noach een raaf uit (deze komt niet terug). Dan zendt hij een duif uit om te zien of er al ergens land is. De duif keert terug met niks, de volgende met een olijftak en de derde komt niet terug. Zo weet Noach dat de wereld weer bewoonbaar is. Uiteindelijk strandt Noach in het Ararat gebergteGen 8:4 - BIBLIJA.net/BijbelOnline - Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap. De identificatie met de berg Ağri Daği in Turkije is middeleeuws. Volgens de traditie is Noach op de gelijknamige berg op de grens van het huidige Turkije en Armenië gestrand, hoewel meer en meer geleerden geloven dat het één van de andere bergen in het Ararat-gebergte is, zoals de berg Cudi Dagh. Van Noachs drie zoons stammen alle latere mensen af. Van Sem zouden de Semieten, van Cham de negroïde mensen en van Jafet de mensen van Europa, Noord- en Oost-Azië en Amerika afstammen. Noach maakte een altaar voor God en Hij beloofde dat er geen zondvloed meer zou komen, het teken is de regenboog. Orthodoxe joden zullen, als ze een regenboog zien, altijd een kort gebed, een broche, als dank uitspreken. Dezelfde zondvloed wordt ook genoemd in verschillende soera's van de Koran, zoals in soera Jonas 73. De strekking van deze ayaat is doorgaans dat het gewaarschuwde volk van Nuh niet luisterde en verklaarde Gods tekenen voor leugen, waarna God hen liet verdrinken. In tegenstelling tot de Bijbelse visie van een algehele overstroming van de hele aarde, wijst tafsir van de Koran uit dat het slechts betrekking heeft op het gewaarschuwde volk van Nuh. Soera De Gelovigen geeft de geschiedenis van Nuh. Hierin is sprake van de Goddelijke opdracht tot de bouw van een schip en de soera maakt verder duidelijk dat ook de Koran uitgaat van het samenbrengen van tweetallen van alle wezens. Een andere zondvloedvertelling is te vinden in de vijftiende-eeuwse Dürr-i Meknûn van Ahmed Bican Yazıcıoğlu. Ken‘an, een van de zonen van Nuh, weigert mee te gaan met de Ark. Hij probeert daarop de zondvloed op eigen houtje te overleven in een soort duikerklok. Deze ongehoorzaamheid wordt door God zwaar bestraft met een bovennatuurlijke blaasontsteking en Ken‘an verdrinkt in zijn eigen urine in de duikerklok.Ahmed Bican Yazıcıoğlu, Dürr-i Meknûn. Kritische Edition mit Kommentar, Asch 2007. Sumerisch thumb|[[Kleitablet met op tablet 11 van het Gilgamesjepos een zondvloedverhaal]] De Bijbel en de Koran zijn niet de enige bronnen van dit verhaal, het verhaal van de grote overstroming komt in vele culturen voor. Uit veel oudere geschreven bronnen, bijvoorbeeld het Sumerische Gilgamesjepos en het nog oudere Atrahasis-epos is het ook bekend, met uitgestuurde vogel en al. De Sumerische geschiedkundige bronnen bevatten een lijst met koningen waarvan de eerste dynastieën van voor de zondvloed stammen. In Mesopotamië werd de zondvloed dus als een historisch feit beschouwd. Een fragment van tablet 7 van het Gilgamesjepos is gevonden in Megiddo, bij Haifa in Israël. Masai (Oost-Afrika) De Masai vertellen van Tumbainot, een rechtvaardig man, die een vrouw genaamd Naipande had en drie zonen: Oshomo, Bartimaro, en Barmao. De wereld was dichtbevolkt, maar de mensen waren zondig en dachten niet aan God. Toch moordden zij elkaar niet, totdat een man genaamd Nambija een andere man, Suage, doodsloeg. God besloot daarom de mensheid te verwoesten, maar Tumbainot vond genade in Zijn ogen. God gebood Tumbainot een ark te bouwen en die met vrouw en kinderen en dieren van iedere soort te betrekken. Nadat ze aan boord gegaan waren, zorgde God voor een langdurige regenval die voor een overstroming zorgde. Mens en dier stierven uit. De ark dreef een lange tijd en het voedsel erin begon op te raken. Toen de regen stopte zond Tumbainot een duif uit om te kijken of de aarde al droog was. De duif kwam vermoeid terug. Een aantal dagen later liet hij een gier los met een pijl aan een vleugel, zodat de pijl bij het landen zou blijven haken aan gewassen en wat mee zou nemen. De gier keerde terug zonder pijl. Toen de vloed voorbij was landde de ark op de steppe, en de inzittenden stapten uit. Tumbainot zag vier regenbogen, één in elke hoek van de hemel, waardoor hij wist dat Gods toorn voorbij was. Indiaas In India is een zondvloedverhaal bekend uit de Satapatha Brahma, een appendix van de Veda's, met Manu in de rol van Noach of Utnapishtim. Op grond van dit verhaal heeft men berekend dat de zondvloed daar in 3102 v.Chr. plaats gehad zou hebben, maar die datum wordt ook wel gezien als de tijd van de grote Bharata-oorlog, die later plaatsgevonden zou hebben. Dit wordt beschreven in het belangrijkste Indiase epos de Mahabharata. Grieks In de Griekse mythologie komen er drie zondvloedverhalen voor. * Het eerste verhaal is dat van Ogyges, de stichter van de stad Thebe. * Het tweede verhaal gaat over Deukalion en Pyrrha en wordt onder andere beschreven in Ovidius' Metamorphosen. * Het derde verhaal is dat van Dardanus. Dit verhaal wordt beschreven door pseudo-Apollodorus. Ook Plato schrijft in zijn dialogen Timaeus en Critias over een reeks zondvloeden die zouden hebben plaatsgevonden. Bij een van deze zondvloeden zou het eiland Atlantis zijn verwoest. Eskimo's (Herschel-Eiland) Veel Eskimo-stammen vertellen een vergelijkbaar zondvloedverhaal. De Eskimo's van Herschel-Eiland vertellen over Noah die alle dieren uitnodigde in zijn ark te komen om gered te worden. De mammoeten geloofden echter niet dat er een grote vloed zouden komen en dachten dat hun poten lang genoeg waren om het te overleven. Ze bleven buiten de ark en stierven uit. De andere dieren geloofden Noah en werden gered. Altaisch (Centraal-Azië) In de Altaische cultuur spreekt men over Tengys (oftewel Zee) die ooit heer over de aarde was. Nama, een goede man, leefde tijdens zijn bewind met drie zonen, Sozun-uul, Sar-uul, en Balyks. Ülgen gebood Nama een ark (kerep) te bouwen, maar Nama liet het zijn zoons doen omdat hij slecht kon zien. Nama ging de ark in met zijn familie en vele soorten dieren en vogels die ronddreven door het stijgende water. In deze mythe liet Nama zijn oudste zoon het raam openen om rond te kijken, waarop de zoon enkel de pieken van bergen zag. Uiteindelijk stopte de ark tussen acht bergen. Ook in dit verhaal komen vogels voor, want Nama laat een raaf, een kraai en een roek los, maar geen één keerde terug. Op de vierde dag liet hij een duif los, die terugkwam met een takje. Amerikaans Interessant is ook dat toen de Spanjaarden in Amerika kwamen en ze missionarissen meenamen die de plaatselijke indiaanse bevolking probeerden te bekeren deze indianen het verhaal van de vloed al bleken te kennen. Blijkbaar geloofden de Lakota-indianen dat de mensheid de vloed had overleefd doordat een vrouw door een adelaar op een hoge berg werd gebracht, en zij vervolgens een tweeling kreeg waar de Lakota's zouden van afstammen. Zondvloed, wetenschap en pseudowetenschap Binnen het creationisme wordt een zondvloed vaak als belangrijke verklaring aangevoerd voor het ontstaan van aardlagen.Index to Creationist Claims, CH550 Volgens de Bijbel werden van alle diersoorten die op het land of in de lucht leven, enkele exemplaren met de ark meegenomen; en werden tijdens de zondvloed alle bergen met water bedekt.Genesis 7 Belangrijke bezwaren hiertegen zijn de kwesties hoe de ark groot genoeg kon zijn om alle diersoorten mee te nemen; en waar al dat water vandaan is gekomen en waar het is gebleven. Het volgens Voltaire ongeloofwaardige en onmogelijke verhaal van de zondvloed, bracht hem ertoe de Bijbel als geloofwaardige bron van kennis af te schrijven.Voltaire: De onwetende wijsgeer Trouw, 17 mei 2008 Later hebben jongeaardecreationisten overigens verklaringen hiervoor bedacht, onder andere door aan te nemen dat er enkele duizenden jaren geleden van sterke hoogteverschillen van de aardkorst geen sprake was, en dat de diersoorten zich uit een beperkt aantal basistypen hebben ontwikkeld na de zondvloed, in een tijdsbestek van slechts enkele duizenden jaren. Begin 19e eeuw kwam de Schotse geoloog Charles Lyell met een nieuwe theorie. Hij verklaarde dat de geleidelijke en langzame processen die tegenwoordig plaatsvinden ook in vroeger tijden werkten. Omdat deze processen over zeer lange perioden werken, brengen deze toch de grote veranderingen in de aardkorst die in de bodemlagen zijn af te lezen. Dit noemt men het uniformitarianisme. Het was onder andere deze theorie die Charles Darwin inspireerde tot zijn evolutietheorie. Zo is de gedachte van de zondvloed als een wereldomvattende catastrofe binnen de geologie op de achtergrond geraakt. Maar als lokale ramp wordt ze toch nog wel gebruikt. Een nieuwe theorie is dat de zondvloed een reeks megatsunamies was die door de Burckle inslag veroorzaakt waren. Een andere theorie is dat de zondvloedverhalen iets te maken hebben met het onderlopen van de Zwarte Zee na de ijstijd. Andere, meer traditionele theorieën gaan ervan uit dat het verhaal van de zondvloed gebaseerd is op een uitzonderlijk grote overstroming van de Eufraat en de Tigris in Mesopotamië. Tegenwoordig is er nog steeds een minderheid van orthodoxe christenen die uitgaat van een letterlijke wereldwijde zondvloed als verklaring voor de bodemlagen (zie ook het jongeaardecreationisme). Een aantal van hen heeft een academische achtergrond, doch slechts een enkeling heeft deskundigheid in de relevante vakgebieden. Met hun hypotheses trachten zij het natuurlijke bewijsmateriaal in overeenstemming te brengen met orthodoxe bijbelinterpretatie. Deze hypotheses vallen dus onder de pseudowetenschap. Een bekende pseudowetenschappelijke theorie waarin de zondvloed een grote rol speelt is de hydroplaattheorie. Trivia * De duif uit het verhaal in de Hebreeuwse Bijbel werd geëerd door er het sterrenbeeld Duif (Columba) naar te vernoemen. Galerij Afbeelding:World Destroyed by Water.png|Bijbelse versie van de zondvloed: De wereld wordt verzwolgen door de zondvloed, door Gustave Doré Afbeelding:Dove Sent Forth from the Ark.png|Bijbelse versie van de zondvloed: Noach zendt de duif uit, door Gustave Doré Zie ook * Philemon en Baucis Externe link * Lijst met honderden gedocumenteerde zondvloedverhalen over de hele aarde * The Great Flood Uitgebreide discussie van de antieke mythen, met volledige teksten in vertaling Referenties Categorie:Genesis (boek) Categorie:Mesopotamië Categorie:Mesopotamische oudheid Categorie:Mythologie ar:طوفان نوح bg:Потоп bn:মহাপ্লাবন (পুরাণ) br:Liñvadenn Veur ca:Diluvi universal ceb:Dilubyo cs:Potopa světa cy:Dilyw (mytholeg) da:Syndflod de:Sintflut el:Κατακλυσμός του Νώε en:Deluge myth eo:Tutmonda diluvo es:Diluvio universal fa:طوفان بزرگ fi:Vedenpaisumus fr:Déluge fur:Diluvi universâl gd:An Tuil gl:Diluvio he:המבול hu:Özönvíz (mitológia) id:Air bah (mitologi) it:Diluvio ja:大洪水 ka:წარღვნა ko:대홍수 (신화) lt:Pasaulio tvanas no:Syndflod pl:Potop pt:Dilúvio (mitologia) ro:Potop ru:Всемирный потоп simple:Deluge myth sk:Potopa sveta sl:Vesoljni potop sr:Потоп sv:Syndafloden ta:ஊழிவெள்ளம் th:ตำนานน้ำท่วมโลก tl:Malaking Baha tr:Tufan uk:Всесвітній потоп ur:طوفان نوح vi:Đại hồng thủy yi:מבול וואסער zh:大洪水